Model Brother
= Disclaimer: I don’t own the Loud House. = “Let’s see,” Lincoln said to himself as he looked over the various potato chip bags, “salt and vinegar, all dressed, ketchup, I think I’ll get barbeque.” Lincoln pulled a bag out just as Lynn approached him. “Hey bro,” She said, “whatcha doing?” “Just getting a snack,” Lincoln replied, “want one?” “Barbeque, that’s lame,” Lynn stated as she pulled another chip bag out of the shelf, “now the extreme extreme barbeque, that really sparks the taste buds.” “I think I’ll pass,” Lincoln said as he walked away. “Suit yourself,” Lynn replied as she bit into one of her potato chips. Lincoln walked back upstairs when he heard some noises coming from Lori and Leni’s room. He looked inside and saw a nervous Leni running around and looking at various outfits. Her side of the room was completely cluttered. “Is something wrong?” Lincoln asked. “Yes,” Leni sadly replied, “the Royals Woods High Fashion Show is coming up and I don’t have the flair needed for my picture qualifiers.” “Most of these outfits look good,” Lincoln observed. “I need more than just good,” Leni said as she took out her cellphone. She showed Lincoln various pictures of the other teens who entered. Each of them had different style outfits with special gimmicks attached to them. “I can’t just show off my outfits,” Leni continued, “I need an idea to go with it. I need enough likes make the top ten in the preliminaries and model my outfits at the fashion show.” “Well, if you need any help, I’m available,” Lincoln stated, although he wasn’t sure what he could do. “Thanks Lincoln,” Leni replied, “now where did I put that dress?” The sixteen-year-old rushed to her closet and started tossing out various pieces of clothing; all of which flew over to Lincoln. He soon found himself covered by his older sister’s various outfits. Lincoln crawled out of the pile of clothes before it smothered him and found himself wearing a fancy hat and a puffy shirt. “There it is,” Leni stated as she took out a fancy seafoam green dress. She turned around and noticed Lincoln, which caused her eyes to sparkle. “Lincoln that’s it!” Leni exclaimed as she ran over and hugged her brother. “What’s it?” Lincoln asked. “I know what I need,” Leni said, “a partner to help model my clothes. I have numerous boy outfit designs that go with many of my plans! And it will look even cuter if I pose with my little brother!” “But I barely know anything about fashion,” Lincoln replied, “and I’m not much of a model.” “Please Lincoln?” Leni pleaded, “We’ll make a great sister-brother team. And I promise I won’t dress you up in something too frilly.” Lincoln still wasn’t too sure about it, but there was something about working with his sister that made him interested. “Okay Leni,” He replied. “Thanks Lincoln!” Leni said, “I promise you won’t regret it.” Leni quickly got to work making various outfits and measuring Lincoln for his clothes. Lincoln was by her side as he helped her get various fabrics and sewing supplies. “Wow,” Lincoln said, “you sure made a lot of plans.” “I know,” Leni explained, “I want to display some various fashion styles online before I show off my Leni originals at the fashion show.” “That’s surprisingly brilliant,” Lincoln replied. “Thanks, and here,” Leni said as she handed Lincoln some outfits, “we’ll wear matching sets for the selfie displays.” “Okay,” Lincoln stated as he walked over to his room. The first outfit he put on was a brown cowboy hat, a brown vest, and brown cowboy boots; which looked pretty good over his shirt and jeans. “Leni’s really outdone herself,” The eleven-year-old stated as he looked in the mirror, “this looks kind of cool.” Lincoln returned to Leni’s room and knocked on the door. “I’m ready,” she replied. He opened the door and found her dressed in an seafoam green cowgirl hat, jacket, mini-skirt, and boots. “You look great,” Lincoln said. “Thanks,” Leni replied, “you look awesome too.” “Is there anything you want me to do?” Lincoln asked. “Just stand still,” Leni told him. Lincoln did was his older sister told him as Leni walked over to him. She put her right arm around his shoulders and held her phone up high as she took a picture of them. “Perfect,” Leni cheered as she looked at her selfie. “I’ll go get the next outfit,” Lincoln said. Lincoln rushed to his room to put on the next outfit, an orange coat with white stripes over a white shirt, a blue bowtie, white pants, and a straw boater hat. “This looks like the outfit from Mary Poppins,” Lincoln observed, “it would make sense, Leni really likes the movie. It looks good too.” Lincoln returned to his older sister’s room where he found Leni wearing a seafoam green 1910’s style dress and hat, and she was holding a green parasol. “How do I look?” Leni asked. “Great as usual,” Lincoln replied. “Okay,” She said as she stood beside Lincoln and held up the phone, “smile for the internet.” Leni took another great photo of her and Lincoln posing together. “We just have one more shot to take and then we’ll be finished,” Leni explained. “Got it,” Lincoln said as he rushed back to his room to get his final costume. Lincoln quickly changed into a black leather jacket, an orange and white T-shirt, dark blue jeans, and black shades. “Hey,” He said to himself as he looked in the mirror, “this looks kind of cool.” The eleven-year-old went back to Leni’s room where he was quickly greeted by his sixteen-year-old sister. She was dressed in a seafoam green blouse and poodle skirt with matching socks and shoes. “Now we look ready for the glove hop,” Leni stated. “That’s sock hop,” Lincoln told her. The two made one final pose before Leni pushed the camera button on her phone and uploaded the picture onto the internet. “Thanks for everything Lincoln,” Leni said as she gave her brother a big hug. “It’s no problem,” Lincoln replied, “those outfits were pretty cool.” Lincoln decided to go downstairs and try to get further in his video games. He spent the next hour beating various bosses and finding rare items. “O-M-Gosh!” Leni shouted as she approached her brother, causing his character to miss an attack point and get killed. “I take it the photos went well,” Lincoln replied. “Better than well,” Leni exclaimed, we just made fifth place!” Leni brought up the webpage on her smartphone to show Lincoln the preliminaries for the Royal Woods High Fashion Show. “Wow Leni, that’s amazing,” Lincoln said. “And it gets even better,” Leni added, “read the comments!” “O-M-Gosh Leni,” Lincoln read, “you look amazing and so does your brother. I wish I had a brother as cute as yours. You and your brother are an awesome combination Leni, I look forward to seeing you at the fashion show.” “Leni that’s awesome,” Lincoln told her. “I know,” Leni said, “and I really want you to model with me at the fashion show. I know it’s not your thing, but I promise I’ll make it worth your while.” “Well, we’ve come this far, and I don’t want to back out now,” Lincoln replied. “Thank you so much,” Leni cheered as she gave her little brother a big hug. “I can’t breathe,” Lincoln thought. “I’m telling you Lincoln, we’re going to be internet celebrities,” Leni said as she released him, “won’t that be totes awesome?” That thought quickly crossed Lincoln’s mind – internet celebrities. What would the other kids at school think? Monday came, and a nervous Lincoln stood at the doorway. “If it makes you feel any better; I thought you looked cool in those pictures,” Clyde said as he approached Lincoln, “Leni really knows her stuff.” “Thanks Clyde,” Lincoln replied. The two walked into the school, which seemed normal at first, the kids were busy getting stuff out of their backpacks for school. “Hey Loud,” A voice said. “Hi Todd, hi Richie,” Lincoln sighed. “So, you’ve become a model,” Todd stated. “I guess your sisters have turned you into a girly boy,” Richie taunted. The two bullies continued to laugh while Lincoln and Clyde just walked away. “Dr. Lopez has given me some perfect advice for teasing if you need anything,” Clyde stated. “Thanks Clyde,” Lincoln sadly said. “Hey Lincoln,” Girl Jordan called out as she approached him, “I saw those photos you took with your sister and I thought you two looked amazing.” “Really,” Lincoln replied as his spirits started to lift. “Yes,” Jordan continued, “and my friends think so too.” “Wow,” Lincoln thought, “I didn’t expect that.” “Hi Lincoln, hi Clyde,” Paige said as she walked up to the boys. “Oh, hi Paige,” Lincoln responded. “I saw some your model pictures and you looked great in them,” Paige explained. “Thanks,” Lincoln said as his face turned red, “I was just helping my sister out.” “You’re a good brother,” Paige replied, “well, see you at class.” “This is even better than I expected,” Lincoln thought. Sure enough, the rest of Lincoln’s morning was filled with many people talking about his amazing work with Leni. Many of the girls were talking about him and saying how amazing Leni’s outfits were. And even some of the boys were impressed, mainly the ones who had their eyes on Leni. Lunch time came, and Lincoln and his friends took the time to relax after a morning of school work. “Wow,” Lincoln said, “I didn’t expect everyone to like it so much.” “This is like the time we met Bill Buck,” Clyde stated. “My family sure enjoyed the western one,” Liam told them, “you two looked like some real cowpokes.” “So, do any of your other sisters need assistants for any internet projects?” Rusty asked, “because the Rust-man is ready to help.” “Well, Lisa has told me she needed someone to help with her experiments,” Lincoln replied, “and Luan needs some volunteers for her web series, but …” “You can just tell them that I’m ready willing and able,” Rusty bragged. “But I really think you should …” Lincoln started. “Listen up everyone,” Rusty called out, “Rusty Spokes will be appearing in some web projects very soon!” “Don’t say I didn’t try to warn you,” Lincoln stated. But the other kids didn’t care much for Rusty’s announcement, they were trying to get autographs from Lincoln and asking about Leni’s upcoming designs. “I promised Leni I’d keep them a secret,” Lincoln told the crowd, “but if things continue, you can see Leni and I model them at the Royal Woods High Fashion show.” “And there’s a good chance,” Clyde added, “their pictures have made the number three spot in most number of likes.” But not everyone was happy with Lincoln’s new-found popularity. Todd and Richie looked on as they saw more and more kids praise Lincoln. “I can’t believe this,” Todd complained, “how does Loud get so much praise from doing something lame?” “That dork doesn’t deserve this amount of attention,” Richie added. “You know, I have a brother who goes to Royal Woods high,” Todd said. “So?” Richie replied. “What do you say we add a little something extra to the fashion show,” Todd suggested. “I like the sound of that,” Richie said. School ended, and the kids dashed out of the building to enjoy the rest of the day, including Lincoln, Clyde, Rusty, and Liam. “I bet Leni’s going to be happy when you tell her that everyone like her outfits,” Clyde stated. “I’m sure she will,” Lincoln replied, “well I’d better get home; I promised I’d help her with her outfits.” “Wait for me!” Rusty added. So, the friends split up and headed for their respected homes. But Liam was quickly approached by Todd and Richie just as he made his way off the school grounds. “What do you fellers want?” He asked. “We were just wondering if you needed any help on your farm,” Todd said. “Well, we could use some more hands,” Liam told them, “how much are you gonna work for?” “Free,” Todd replied. “I’m sure I can put in a good word for y’all,” Liam said as he returned home. Todd and Richie smiled as phase one of their plan had just been completed. Meanwhile, Lincoln and Rusty arrived at the Loud House at the same time Lincoln’s four oldest sisters returned from Royals Woods High. “Hey guys,” Lincoln said. “Hi Lincoln,” Leni replied, “how did school go?” “Great, everyone really liked your outfits Leni,” Lincoln told her, “the whole school kept talking about our photos.” “That’s totes perfect!” Leni cheered, “I’m going to get started on the next ones right away.” Then the sixteen-year-old dashed up to her room so she could start working on them. “Leni’s outfits were the talk of our school too,” Lori said, “you guys did some great work.” “Thanks,” Lincoln replied, “oh by the way, Rusty wants to work on your podcast Luan.” “I’m ready, willing, and able,” Rusty bragged. Luan looked over Rusty for a while. “I guess he’ll do,” she said as she extended her hand. Rusty started to shake Luan’s hand, only to be shocked by a joy buzzer. “The buzz on you says that you’ll work out fine,” Luan laughed. “So, what do you want me to do?” Rusty asked, “something awesome that will get make me the most popular kid in school.” “We’re going to show my viewers the art of pie-throwing and you’ll be the target,” Luan explained as she took Rusty’s arm and dragged him into the house. “I’m going to go help Leni,” Lincoln said as he made his way into the house. Lincoln quickly found Lori and Leni’s room and his older sister was busy sorting her fabrics. Lincoln quickly joined her in getting the material sorted. “I think I’ve become one of the more popular kids in school,” Lincoln said. “That’s great,” Leni replied. “But it could be temporary,” Lincoln added, “just like when Clyde and I won the Ace Savvy contest.” “That’s too bad,” Leni said, “you deserve your popularity.” “You really think so?” Lincoln asked. “Of coarse,” Leni replied, “you’re an amazing person.” “Thanks Leni,” Lincoln said, “you’re an amazing person too.” At that point, the two of them heard Rusty screaming. Lincoln and Leni looked outside and just caught him running out of the house. “Get back here!” Lisa shouted, “you promised me an internal organ!” Over the next few days, Leni and Lincoln continued to work together for the fashion show as the likes for their pictures continued to go. Lincoln seemed to be more interested in his sister’s outfits, and couldn’t help but wait for the big day. Meanwhile, Todd and Richie worked shovelling animal poo at Liam’s farm. However, the two of them didn’t seem to mind the messy job. It was finally the day of the fashion show and whole family arrived at Royal Woods High early so Lincoln and Leni could get ready for the show. The two of them made their way backstage to get the outfits ready. “Thanks for doing this with me Lincoln,” Leni said. “It’s no problem,” Lincoln replied, “I’m actually looking forward to this. Plus, you’ve been thanking me all week.” “This just really means a lot to me,” Leni explained, “and I have something for you when we get back.” But what they didn’t know was that Todd and Richie managed to sneak into the school and hid in the rafters. The two bullies had a large burlap sack which would be part of their trap against Lincoln. Time passed on and Lincoln and Leni were ready to show off their first outfits: a seafoam green blazer and mini skirt for Leni and an orange blazer for Lincoln. The two walked out and struck various poses as the cameras took their pictures and the audience cheered. Lincoln couldn’t help but enjoy all the attention that he received. Leni and Lincoln continued to model more outfits as the crowd cheered them on, much to the siblings’ delight. Then came time for the final outfits. Leni was wearing a sparkling seafoam green dress, and Lincoln was wearing a snappy orange suit. The two walked out to show off the outfits to an interested crowd. “Now,” Todd said. Then he and Richie dumped a bag full of animal manure right on top of Lincoln. The eleven-year-old was a complete mess as Leni and the crowd gasped. “Hey look!” Richie shouted, “the loser’s covered in manure!” “He stinks even worse than the show,” Todd added. Lincoln just froze up, not sure what everyone would think. Leni approached her brother and gave him a big hug. “But Leni,” Lincoln said, “this will ruin your dress.” “I don’t care,” Leni replied, “I’m not letting get embarrassed.” The crowd couldn’t help but clap and cheer at Leni’s kind gesture, much to the bullies’ annoyance. “What’s wrong with you guys?” Todd demanded as he and Richie climbed down from the rafters, “he’s covered in poo.” Leni and Lincoln walked off the stage to shower off while the two bullies found themselves surrounded by Leni and Lincoln’s family and friends. “Thanks for sticking up for me,” Lincoln said, “but I’m sorry about your outfits.” “Lincoln, this wasn’t entirely about the outfits,” Leni told her brother, “the best part was spending time with you. I feel like we don’t spend enough sister-brother time.” “I felt the same way,” Lincoln replied, “that was the main reason I agreed to be your model.” Then Leni gave Lincoln another big hug; this one seemed melt her brother’s heart. “Well, I’d better shower if I want a ride home,” Lincoln joked. “Okay,” Leni said. Time past and Lincoln spent the rest of the day relaxing on his bed. Then Leni, who was dressed as the Eleven of Hearts, burst into his room. “Hey Linky,” She said as she held up an envelope, “I have something for you.” Lincoln opened the envelope and his eyes lit up when he found two tickets to the Royals Woods Game and Comic Book convention. “I wanted to say thank you for being my little model,” Leni added, “and I didn’t want this to be the end of our sister-brother time. And I’m even going to try out this cosplay thing. So, what do you say?” Lincoln leaped off the bed and gave Leni a big hug. “I think this says how much of a great sister you are,” Lincoln told her. Category:Episodes